


限定爱情

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 那是爱，松树。





	限定爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现pa二设，  
比尔·赛弗人类设定，无恶魔  
Ooc贼严重  
Bd本命cp不接受反驳  
短篇，清水比例极大（个人感觉）

咔哒一声，男厕的门被推开，有人进来了。

就在离那人不远处，厕所最里的隔间里，派恩斯家的小少爷正被压在墙上难以描述。

迪普想捂住嘴不发出声音，可他的两只手都被交叉着反扣在脑后，只能紧咬着下唇坚持着。可下身的感觉实在过于刺激，他换不上气，脸色涨的通红，粗重的呼吸声也在安静的环境里显得更为突兀。

压在他身上的金发男子轻笑一声，空出的那只手在他咬着的地方摩挲了几下，强硬地顺着缝隙掰开，迪普下意识猛哈入了一口空气，又马上被那人低头堵住。

唇舌交缠的滋味过于美妙，比尔·赛弗温柔的舔舐着，下体仍是不缓不急地挺动，带出些许气泡破碎般的声响。

“那个......”一个陌生声音突然响起，把迪普吓得不敢呼吸，“我会在门口挂上‘维修中’牌子的，你们继续、继续，但也不要那什么，太久了，我怕真的有人找维修工来的，怎么说这里也算公共场合，哈、那我先告辞了，打扰到你们非常抱歉！”门被猛地打开，又小心的合上，还是咔哒一声，迪普瞬间瘫软身体，大口的喘着气。

比尔眯起眼睛，稍用了点力道去顶撞怀中温软的敏感点，满意地听到了‘爱人’的惊呼，“又只剩下我们俩了，松树。”他凑在迪普耳边轻声呢喃，“我有好多话想和你说。”

迪普身体颤了颤，他低下头，把酸涩的眼泪憋了回去。

我也有好多话想和你说。

就在上周，梅宝·派恩斯，TWINS集团的大小姐，收到了一份绝妙的请柬。

“迪普——快点出来！换好衣服我们就要出发啦啦啦啦——！”

结束了和小姐妹糖糖的通话，梅宝收好手机对着二楼的更衣室喊道，她的书呆子弟弟已经在里面待了半小时了，难不成他又忘记怎么系领带了？

“我知道嗷！嘶…我真的搞不懂，为什么领带不能自己系好呢——”更衣室的门终于打开，迪普龇牙咧嘴的揉着脖子走下楼，领口处仍是乱糟糟的。

故作老成地叹了口气，梅宝起身走到迪普面前帮他重新系好领带，又拍了拍他整挺西装上并不存在的灰尘，“我亲爱的弟弟啊，”她无奈地说，“在你装满研究的脑子里腾个地方留给日常生活吧，你总要学会这些东西。”

迪普尴尬的移开了视线，小声嘟囔：“休闲服多舒服，为什么非要学系领带……”

“我听到了哦。”梅宝眯着表情猛地凑近，看着迪普瞬间闭嘴的紧张神色，停了几秒，才稍稍退离。“顺便一提，”她挑剔地扫了一遍迪普的穿着，严肃地点头，“你今天真帅，所以我决定提前把今晚的游轮最帅气奖颁给你，欸，不愧是我的弟弟。”

迪普哭笑不得地道谢：“谢啦，梅宝，你今天也很漂亮，还很…呃，耀眼？”

“嗯哼~”梅宝拎着裙摆转了一圈，银色礼裙上缀满的亮片差点闪花迪普的眼睛，“这可是我自己设计的礼裙哒，今晚的游轮舞会上最耀眼的一定是我~”

果然，迪普叹了口气，还好自己上周没有答应穿她的秘密礼服，而是选了一套最简单的黑色礼服。“对了，”他移开了话题，“这次说的REALM游轮宴会是三天两夜对吧，我只带了一篇研究报告，担心不够......”

“啊啊啊不要和我提研究报告！小迪普，你才25岁啊，怎么就像个研究所的老头子一样？那可是REALM游轮诶，那个MUSE企业的重要标志，还是据说超级年轻帅气的神秘董事长邀请各大集团小辈和贵族子弟的啊！你知道这次宴会相当于什么吗？”

“什么？”

“相亲大会啊！我亲爱的弟弟，到时候那么多帅哥美女，你就只想着在房间做你的研究报告？”

被看穿想法的迪普悄悄吐了下舌，然后被勒令行李箱里不能藏任何的学术资料。

操心迪普终身大事的双生姐姐今天也是十分冷酷无情。

车内十分安静。迪普撑着车门无聊地看着窗外，神色淡漠，梅宝有时会莫名的害怕这个样子的迪普，什么都不感兴趣，什么都不在乎，自从上个月迪普结束了三年读研生活从Y国回来，就时常会露出这个表情。

“……迪普？”她试探的问了一声。

“…啊，怎么了？”迪普猛地回神，看到梅宝担忧的神色有些疑惑，“怎么了？是不是要到游轮了，你有点紧张，哈哈，放心，你今天超漂亮的！”

“迪普，你有想过读完研要做什么吗？”

“恩..读博？”

“…….”梅宝突然长叹一声，“希望这次的游轮聚会能找到一个可以管住你的家伙，”她移开视线，“你真的要学成傻子了，迪普。”

迪普状似不在意地笑了笑，转过头看向另一边，“我也希望。”他轻声说了一句。

不知道是说给谁听。 


End file.
